Friendly
Friendly is a character from the book and television series The Animals of Farthing Wood. He is the son of Fox and Vixen and is the brother of Bold, Charmer, and Dreamer. Alongside his sister Charmer, he is one of two of Fox and Vixen's children to be still alive in his original appearance owing to the deaths of Dreamer in The Feud Begins and Bold in Reconciliation. He is a minor character in Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame and would have appeared in The King of Hell as one of the foxes recruited by Annabelle to help Sasha le Fleur defeat the Triumvirate of Evil: Red, Mirage and Belladonna where he would have appeared alongside Whisper, his brother, his sister and Ranger but his character was scrapped. Appearance Like his brother and sisters, Friendly is a light shade of orange, and has fairly "plain" features compared to the other foxes. Around his eyes are rounded cream patches, and his cheek patches (which are rounded) do not connect with the cream-coloured fur on his underbelly (which ends in a round-curve like his Mother's and sister Dreamer's). Like his siblings his tail ends in a cream tip. In his original appearance (The Animals of Farthing Wood) and his literature appearance (Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame) he is a normal fox but in his return in the Anthro Saga he wears black trousers, a white shirt and a navy blue fleece which he also wears at his father's funeral. Literature Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame: .]] Like his brother Bold and sister Charmer Friendly is a minor character in the story Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame where he continues as the son of Vixen who is the only survivor of Fox's family (excluding Friendly and his siblings) by the events of this story because his father was shot by hunters in Journey of the Vixen. While he is a minor character in the story alongside Bold and Charmer Friendly nonetheless plays a much larger role than he does in The Animals of Farthing Wood TV series where he appears in a few episodes in Series 2, very briefly in Series 3 in the episode Out and About and vanishes for the rest of the series. (his sister and Bounder are also minor characters in The Animals of Farthing Wood but these do not count because they are minor characters both in the books and the TV series while Friendly is only a minor character in the TV series). In addition, due to Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame being set three months after the events of Duel of the Vixens Friendly no longer is prejudiced against blue foxes because by the time of Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame the effects of the red-blue fox feud have long gone. Not only does Friendly's old personality from the books return in Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame but it also comes back in the Anthro Saga. Alongside his brother and sister, it could be argued that he and Charmer are the easiest to raise because Friendly's very kind, friendly and understanding personality from the books returns in this story, he first appears with his siblings asleep when Vixen brings Dreamer home and scolds her for day dreaming. In the morning, Vixen considers taking her out again and whilst she refuses, she instead decides to take Dreamer out but Bold, Friendly and Charmer with them. After Vixen criticizes Bold for wanting to go off straight away, Friendly is warned alongside his brother and sisters not to wander off and the family goes out to explore Brampton. Friendly and his siblings are brought back to the spot where his sister and his mother were the previous night when his brother, his sister and himself were asleep and also shows concern for his mother when she is reluctantly forced to end her new lesson on "The Six Commandments". When he asks her what's wrong, she tells her children of the photographer last night and whilst he believes it to be someone taking pictures for a nature magazine or maybe tourists, the principle of "Whatever goes upon two legs is an enemy" comes back to Vixen. Friendly's understanding nature from the books is further shown in the story when he tries to encourage his mother to end the lesson he was being taught about the principles of wildlife for the day, take him and his siblings back home and take them out again later; his mother does not want to end the lesson but under Friendly's advice decides it would be better to end the lesson now, take her children back home and take them back out again later. Her decision is supported by her children as it would mean that if Vixen was to carry on the lesson then she would just get more and more upset and the lesson would become a lot more shaky whereas if she took her children home and went back out again later then she would have calmed down. Three hours later, Friendly is taken out again with his siblings for the same lesson that his mother would have taught had it not been for her inability to concentrate and whilst the lesson is interesting and Friendly's advice seems to pay off in letting Vixen end her earlier lesson, take her children home and go back out again...Carrington strikes splitting up Dreamer from the rest of her family and forcing Vixen to go after her. As Vixen goes after Dreamer, she has Charmer sent home and her brothers with her. It is also here where they have very different reactions to the events: Whilst Bold is now appalled and disgusted by Carrington's actions and Charmer is shell-shocked, Friendly just feels cheated by the fact he tried to find the best in man and beast and the actions of Carrington have changed all that. He has a brief outburst but strangely enough, the actions do not hit him with quite as powerful an effect as they hit his sister who is both shell-shocked and traumatized by the events. Near the end of the story, Friendly warns Bold to come back when the latter wants to find their sister and their mother; however when Charmer claims to see them, he says that she must be seeing things to which Bold actually agrees with him because when Charmer calls her brothers over, the figures vanish. The next morning, Friendly and his brother are woken by Charmer who tells them that she can see their sister and their mother and unlike before, Friendly actually believes her. And further believes it when he sees his mother and his sister race each other back home, once they do Friendly is shown being consoled by his mother with Bold and is later shown consoling Dreamer again alongside his brother; and like his brother and sister is delighted by the revelation that Vixen and Dreamer are still alive. He is further told that with no more photographers, at least no more photographers with sinister intentions, then he and his siblings can get full confident lessons again and in one of those lessons he is told of the events Dreamer and Vixen both had when they were captured by Carrington. The King of Hell: Friendly was originally intended to appear in The King of Hell alongside Charmer, Ranger, Bold and Whisper as one of the foxes recruited by Annabelle to help Sasha le Fleur defeat the Triumvirate of Evil: Red, Mirage and Belladonna but his character was scrapped from the story due to fears that his writing would be very weak in contrast to his writing in Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame. Whilst he does not appear in the story, the other four foxes do. If Friendly had appeared in the story, his sister Dreamer would be the only child of Fox and Vixen who appears in Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame but not The King of Hell. Friendly may have been scrapped from The King of Hell due to fears of terrible writing but it doesn't alter the fact that the wiki owner still owns very weak characters. Some examples of characters with terrible writing include many male collaborators of the Animalian Junta and many old resistance fighters, some of whom end up in the captivity of such groups as the Animalian military students and the Dictatorship and Persecution Resistance Army which are all composed of women; at least, this is for animal characters. Human characters who are very weak include Emma Irwin from the Cold War II series who has the worst writing of all the women on both wikis be they real such as his mother, Whisper and Lady Blue or not real such as several characters like Gurbansoltan and several human characters such as Charlotte Norrington from the World War X series because women on both wikis are generally seen as being strong willed and especially in the case of Lady Blue in the Journey of the Vixen series, far more independent. The Anthro Saga Along with several other existing characters, Friendly makes a comeback in the Anthro Saga and unlike in his original appearances in The Animals of Farthing Wood book and TV series and even his literary appearance of Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame, he is of no relation to either Vixen and Fox or his brother or sisters along with other Farthing Wood foxes such as Scarface, Lady Blue, Bounder, Ranger or just any Blue Fox in general. In the Anthro Saga, Friendly undergoes a military path as he works for the Animalian Air Force, not as a pilot but as part of air traffic control. It is a little known fact that he is in the right place to see the Fireflash land at the end of Operation Hood; whilst Friendly works for the Air Force, in his spare time he likes to play the piano. In the original series his mate was Russet and like Charmer and Ranger and Bold and Whisper this relationship continues in the Anthro Saga. Friendly continuing his relationship with Russet leaves the two blue foxes Scarface and Lady Blue the only Farthing Wood foxes without a continuing relationship (a relationship that exists in original appearances and appears in other literature appearances such as the relationship between Fox and Vixen which exists in The Animals of Farthing Wood and continues in the Anthro Saga). While Friendly does not work in the government and instead works with the Air force, Friendly and his girlfriend are still targeted by the Animalian Junta during the Night of the Thieves and during the first Animalian coup. During the riots he and his girlfriend are the only members of Fox's family to remain in Animalia and as such both are captured and imprisoned however Friendly is rescued by Ranger who takes him to Argentina alongside Russet despite their demands for an explanation and additional demands to be taken back to Animalia though they eventually concede and remain in Argentina until the last days of the dictatorship and are sent back to Animalia where Friendly and Russet currently live. Appearances: *Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Canon Category:Heroes